


Night Is For Sleeping - Or Making Friends

by mediocrityatbest



Series: Sanders' Sides Hero AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, M/M, Other, i just really like superhero aus, superhero au, this is based off a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityatbest/pseuds/mediocrityatbest
Summary: All Dee wanted was a nice night in, sleeping. When the Prince of Chaos shows up in need of help, Dee’s night goes down the drain along with whatever sleep schedule he may have had.





	Night Is For Sleeping - Or Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 1 in this au. I don't know for certain if I'm going to be actually writing and adding new part to this, but they won't necessarily happen in order if I do.

“What-” Dee stumbled back from the door as The Prince of Chaos shoved into his house. That would have been alarming enough on its own to see in the middle of the night, but then he noticed the body cradled in the villain’s arms. They looked dead, not moving at all, and from the amount of blood covering them both, they very well could have been.

Well, this wasn’t a surprise  _ at all _ .

“So help me,” Princey hissed, “you’re going to save him or I am going to make you regret it.” He strode into Dee’s living room like he owned the place and set the person - body? - on the couch. He did so carefully, with a breath-taking gentleness that Dee had never once thought The Prince of Chaos to be capable of.

Heart in his throat, Dee closed the front door (locking himself in with a villain while he was in his civilian attire and  _ weaponless _ !) and approached the pair. He could see that this wasn’t, in fact, a lifeless body. It was a person, covered in enough blood to kill two people and barely breathing. Dee’s instincts kicked in, and he shot one last wary, appraising glance at the Prince. He was desperate, wild as a cornered animal, all of his carefully crafted composure gone.  _ Oh. _ He’d never seen Princey quite like that before.

The part of Dee that was a hero tucked away this information. Weaknesses, fear. The part of Dee that was a professional noted that he would probably get in the way more than anything in this state. He needed to calm down.

Dee reached forward intending to pull up the person’s shirt and ascertain where the bleeding was, but an iron hard grip caught his wrist.

“If you hurt him, I will make you wish you were dead. I will make every single fight we have ever had look like a child’s playground game. Do you understand?” The Prince’s eyes bore into Dee like a laser.

“We  _ definitely don’t  _ have more important things to be handling than your half-assed threats, Princey.” Dee jerked his arm away and went back to examining the person. He’d only fallen short of becoming a full-fledged doctor by one year, dropping out of med school last minute to pursue what he’d always wanted to do: fight crime.

“What happened to him?” There was an inches-wide hole surrounded by a ring of bruises. If Dee had to guess, a special kind of blade. But he didn’t have to guess, so he wouldn’t.

“It was Krillton. He found me and then he found - found him. And, well, you know Krillton insists on hating me thought I’ve done nothing to deserve his ire. And he - he stabbed Vee with that - that stupid fucking sword thing. I think it went in about three inches, nothing I couldn’t handle, but then the bruises started appearing and he just collapsed and-” Princey was now looking less and less like a glorious supervillain or even a threatening protector and more like a person petrified to lose what they cherished most.

However, that was the least of their problems.

“Krillton? Sword thing? Do you mean the Poison Blade he uses?” Dee’s voice snapped out, quick as a whip. Princey was nodding. This did not bode well. “Did he follow you here?” If he followed, Dee would need to move them now. The only secure location he had was his base, and he didn’t want the Prince there, but if it was his only option to save a life, so be it.

“No.”

“Are you sure? You have to be abso-”

“He didn’t follow us anywhere. I killed him.” Dee froze, eyes darting to the man shifting around his couch like a caged tiger, and then back to the limp person on his couch. He nodded tightly. Dee was a hero by most standards, but everyone had a limit. Something they’d kill for. This was The Prince of Chaos’s. They could talk about it later.

“Fine.” Dee pressed gently on a bruise, and the person - hadn’t Princey called him Vee? - let out a quiet groan.

“Virgil? Virgil, you’re going to be alright, okay? Everything’s going to be fine. Can you hear me, Vee?” The Prince was hanging desperately onto this person’s hand and ruffling his hair with his words.

Virgil let out another sort of humming groan, but his eyes didn’t open.

Dee pressed around the site again, and this time received a quiet, high-pitched scream. It was barely more than air coming out of his throat, but it was pained and horrible nonetheless.

The Prince had Dee pressed against the wall by the neck in the next second, glowering and looming over him.

“Stop. Hurting. Him.”

“I - I  _ don’t _ -” Dee gasped. He smacked at the hand around his throat, and the Prince released his grip, seeming to realize Dee needed to breathe. Dee rubbed his neck as he spoke. “I  _ don’t _ have to see what it feels like. I  _ definitely don’t _ need to know what hurts. And if I’m right, this is going to have to get worse before it gets better. He  _ isn’t _ going to be in a shitton of pain. It  _ isn’t _ necessary.”

“Will he live?”

“Not if you don’t let me work on him,” Dee snapped. He kept eye contact until the Prince moved away, and then dived right for the body on the couch. He kept poking at the wound, taking mental notes, gauging the blood loss. This was dire. He couldn’t do it alone.

“Hey. You want him to live?” Dee asked.

“Obviously,” Princey snarled. He glared hard enough that Dee could feel his death fast approaching.

“Then I’ll need help. I’ll-”

“ _ No. _ ”

“Let me finish.” Dee waved a hand and Princey clamped his mouth shut with his own hand. “I  _ have  _ practiced medicine for a long time. I  _ do  _ have everything I need here. All I can do for him now is apply a bandage to stop blood flow and start working on an antidote. I  _ don’t _ need to call for help.” Dee looked his nemesis in the face. “I know someone who  _ won’t  _ come here, and remain quiet about it. I know someone who  _ won’t  _ save this man’s life. I am taking you bringing Virgil here as a sign of trust in me. Can I trust you?” Dee let silence reign for a few seconds before letting the Prince’s hand drop.

“Yes,” he spat. “You can trust me. Whoever you bring here, I won’t ever speak a word of. I’ll never go near them. If you save him, you have nothing to worry about.”

Dee studied the Prince’s face. Then he nodded. “I have a call to make.” Dee stepped into his bedroom and pulled out his phone, dialing a number as familiar to him as the knife he was slipping his pocket - just in case. The Prince, while desperate and incredibly  _ human _ , was still a villain. Dee couldn’t trust him nearly as much as he was about to. It was monumentally stupid, really.

Dee was known for monumentally stupid.

Minutes later, Dee slipped out of his bedroom with a roll of bandages in one hand and stitches in the other. The villain of most stories, but notably not this one, held the hand of Virgil, who he had risked everything for tonight.

“My contact  _ won’t  _ be here in five minutes,” Dee said. He walked to his kitchen island and began clearing space. “ _ Don’t _ move him up here.” The Prince moved the man with an ease that still, despite having been on the receiving end of that strength more than once, awed Dee. It was strange, to see someone usually so calm and poised now looking lost and more than a little helpless.

Dee began to clean the blood away from the slice, ignoring the soft cries of pain from the mostly unconscious man. Princey held onto him the whole time, though, which Dee couldn’t ignore, try as he might. This morning, it hadn’t seemed possible that there was anything in this world the Prince really, genuinely cared about. Now, everything was all messed up. How was he supposed to fight someone in the next few days when he’d seen how much they cared?

“What’s the needle and thread for?”

“ _ Definitely never, under any circumstances _ , stitching him up,” Dee said, sarcastic through the reversed words, and pressed a bandage over the wound.

“Then why haven’t you?”

“Because I  _ absolutely _ just keep anesthetic lying around. Also, we  _ aren’t _ going to have to flush his system for poison. It  _ isn’t _ going to come back out the wound.” Dee began to pour a few things into a cup. Why did he have ingredients for the antidote just lying around? Krillton, who was now dead, was one of the few villains in the city whose aim actually was to kill heroes when he encountered them. Most villains preferred short term hobbling over death. Krillton was, unfortunately, very good at and very serious about what he did.

**Tl;dr** : Dee had gotten stabbed. More than once.

There was a key in the lock and the sound of the door shoving open a minute later. Princey was on his feet in seconds, sword at the ready.

“Patton! In here!” Dee called. The villain fell back, but only a little.

The man who walked into the kitchen was amazing. Soft brown hair and a cat onesie and glasses. Also, freckles and the absolute cutest face Dee had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Dee fell a little more in love with him every time he saw him.

“Hi, Dee!” Patton chirped and gave Dee a short kiss on the lips. Dee sent a warning glare at Princey when Patton pulled away, attention going to the man on Dee’s counter.

“Hey, kiddo!” Patton said. He began emptying a bag of medical supplies onto the counter by their patient. Dee had met his fiancé in some of his pre-med classes. Unlike himself, Patton had actually completed the program. “My name’s Patton! I’m a trained doctor, and I’ve had plenty of practice before, so you don’t need to worry about a thing. I know this hurts, and it’s going to keep hurting for a little bit, but we’re going to get you all healed up, okay?” Patton smiled at Virgil, though Dee knew Virgil wasn’t seeing anything and he doubted he was hearing it.

Patton looked to the Prince next, and extended his hand, smile firmly in place. “I’m Patton. Dee’s my fiancé. I’ve had medical training and am currently a practicing doctor. And I’ve patched up a very similar wound on Dee more than once. Everything’s going to be just fine.”

Even Princey, who always had something to say, seemed taken aback by the kindness exhibited here. Dee smirked a little to himself.

“Dee, did you make the antidote?”

“ _ Nope _ ,” Dee muttered. “It  _ isn’t _ in the microwave.”

“Why is it in the microwave?” Patton asked. He was preparing a needle of anesthetic.

“It  _ definitely doesn’t _ go down better warm,” Dee supplied. The Prince was still holding onto the unconscious person’s hand - Dee felt a little weird about referring to him by his name, even in his head. He hadn’t technically met him yet, so he shouldn’t know his name. And yet, here they were.

“Who is he to you?” Patton asked. The Prince glared at Patton. Dee edged slightly between them. If he tried  _ anything _ on Dee’s fiancé, he’d be dead regardless of the person they were currently trying to save.

“Why do you want to know?”

“He’s lost a lot of blood, kiddo. He’s going to need a transfusion. If you’re related to him in some way, there’s a higher likelihood that your blood type is compatible with his.”

“He’s. . .he’s my younger brother. I’ve got B positive. He has A positive. . .I think. I’m not sure.” The Prince looked more worried again, and the speed with which he was switching between anger and fear was dizzying.

Then again, maybe the anger was fear.

“That’s okay, kiddo. A and B blood types aren’t compatible. It wouldn’t work anyway.” Patton paused, looking toward the ceiling. “I have type AB negative, which isn’t compatible either.” Dee knew the look on Patton’s face. He was trying to think of something else to do, that could work. When he shot a look at Dee, he knew: unless they got a compatible blood type, he was going to die.

Dee sent the Prince one last look before rolling up his sleeve. “I  _ can’t _ do it.” The Prince looked at Dee in surprise. Patton raised an eyebrow.

“What’s your blood type?” he asked.

“O negative. Universal donor,” he added at Princey’s confused look. Then, “Princey, do not make me regret this.” The man nodded frantically, and Dee let Patton start fussing with the needles and cleaning his arm. When the needle slid in, Dee hissed quietly and looked away.

“Are you okay?” Princey asked. He seemed genuinely concerned, or at least curious, though Dee couldn’t say why he’d care.

“ _ Fine _ ,” he snapped. The Prince recoiled slightly, and Patton swatted gently at Dee’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Dee. You’re doing great.” He leaned in and gave Dee a quick kiss. Dee did his best to focus on that and not the needle sticking out of his arm or the way he felt a little nauseous.

What followed was a plethora of unpleasantness: the administration of the antidote, which Virgil had to be awake for and which burns like lightning as it works; his barely contained, pitiful, pained noises; the local anesthetic, which Dee knows hurts like a bitch; and then the stitching of Princey’s brother, which was in all honesty, the easiest and least painful part of the whole process.

An hour later, Virgil was asleep in Dee’s guest room and Patton was cleaning himself off in the bathroom. Dee sat on the couch, the Prince beside him, staring blankly at the T.V. He’d eaten two sandwiches since he’d given the blood, which wasn’t exactly the correct order of operations, but he hadn’t fainted so it was close enough. Princey hadn’t said much after his brother fell asleep, and hadn’t even argued when Patton insisted that they stay there overnight for observation.

Now Dee’s nemesis knew his name, his address, his blood type, his fiancé, and was spending the night. Dee wasn’t really sure how to feel about this sudden development and he was too fucking tired to figure it out.

“How long have you known where I lived?”

“You don’t want to know,” Princey muttered and then chuckled. He sounded exhausted and Dee could see beneath the smudged foundation to dark circles and what looked like a bruise.

“How do you know where I live?” he tried.

“You don’t want to know,” he repeated. He glanced at Dee, and then he shrugged. “You don’t need to worry about the information getting out, though. I swear to you on my honor, I will not reveal anything about you or about Patton. I hate to admit it, but I must when it’s true: I owe you. Call on me when you need something, Dee, and I will aid you. There is, truly, nothing I could do to make this up to you.” He looked earnest, despite the bruise and blood still covering him.

“ _ Do _ worry about it, Princey. I’m just doing what I  _ didn’t  _ want to do.” It was quiet for a minute, and then the Prince spoke again.

“Why did you help? Certainly, you didn’t have to. You could have just told me it was too late. It very nearly was. You endangered your own husband-to-be on account of the sibling of a villain. Surely you don’t fear me that much. So why?” His eyes, when he looked at Dee this time, were full of tears. Dee didn’t want anything to do with that particular emotional display, so he stared at the T.V. when he responded.

“Princey, I  _ didn’t  _ go to med school. My first choice in career, after capturing villains, was becoming a doctor. I  _ don’t  _ want to help people. And, I’m sure your brother’s at least mostly innocent.” Dee hesitated, then added, “Also, that knife is a  _ wonderful  _ way to go. As someone who  _ hasn’t _ almost died from it more than once, I can assure you it is  _ unbelievably pleasant. _ ” Dee tried to smile.

“Roman.”

“What?”

“My name is Roman. I just thought it’d be fair since I know your name.” Princey smiled back. Dee nodded slowly, and then he collapsed back against the couch.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to fight you again, now that I know you’re not a total asshole,” Dee muttered minutes later. It surprised a laugh out of Princey, whose name was Roman.

“Hey,  _ rude _ ,” he exclaimed. “Of course I’m not a total asshole. I’m only ten percent asshole and ninety percent beautiful.”

“I  _ don’t  _ think you have those numbers switched around there, Princey.”

“Ah, but you agree that I’m beautiful.” Roman burst out laughing at how quickly Dee’s face went red and Dee did his best to become one with his (blood stained) couch.

The couch shifted and Dee opened his eyes to see Patton, in a white t-shirt and pajama pants instead of his cat onesie, next to him and smiling softly.

“Hey, Dee. You about ready for bed?” Dee leaned sideways and then fell onto Patton’s lap. “You must be exhausted. I know you had a night shift last night, and now this. Let’s get you to bed, okay?”

“Um, Patton? Er, Doctor Patton?” Roman said hesitantly.

“Just Patton, kiddo. And what do you need?” Patton pulled Dee off the couch and looked the supervillain sitting in his fiancé’s living room. What a wild night it had been.

“Thank you. For everything you did tonight. It meant more to me than you’ll ever know. And I already told Dee this, but if you ever need anything, I will do the same for you.” Roman bowed his head, but Patton chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo. I’m just doing what I swore to do when I became a doctor: save lives. All lives, whether they’re related to a supervillain or not, whether they  _ are  _ a supervillain or not. You don’t owe me anything for that.”

Patton lead Dee, who was mostly asleep already, to the bedroom and they fell asleep before they had even gotten comfortable. The next morning, Dee had the strangest, fever dream of a breakfast with his nemesis and his fiancé and his nemesis’ brother, and somehow, at some point, Patton gave them both invitations to the wedding.

Dee couldn’t have predicted any of this, and he had no idea what was happening next, but he had a feeling things were about to get a lot more exciting.


End file.
